


Haunt me

by eloquent_apollo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ghost haunting except not really, Jean doesn't believe in ghosts, Jean has a fucking cute cat called Mitsy and I love her, Jean has an ex but I never mention who it is so its up to you I guess, Jean has sisters too! Good for him, Jean having a semi happy upbringing, Jean owns a book shop bc I said so, Jeremy is kinda a dumbass but you know what so am I so its fine its valid, M/M, some minor angst revolving Jean's backstory but it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/pseuds/eloquent_apollo
Summary: Jeremy just recently moved into a new apartment, when during his first night alone he hears a voice. When he can’t find the source, the only logical explanation is that the place must be haunted. He flees the apartment in a panic, and begs his neighbour to let him stay the night. Too bad his neighbour is a fairly attractive guy, and now he has more than one problem to deal with.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Haunt me

**Author's Note:**

> a HUGE thanks to Alina for beta'ing this bad boy! Holy fuck!!! Seriously thank u hhhhhh

The first time Jean's next door neighbour introduces himself to him, is at roughly one AM. Jean opens the door, bleary eyed and exhausted, only to be greeted by what his sleep deprived mind can only describe as the human reincarnation of the sun.

"What?" He mumbles, pretty sure it comes out ruder than he intended for it to be. Whatever. If this guy had the guts to wake him at 1 AM, he certainly can't expect Jean to be nice.

“Hello!” The man smiles cheerfully up at Jean, which shouldn’t be possible at this hour of the night. His brain is still in the process of starting up after having been suddenly woken up, and it takes him some time to register that he has no clue who this stranger is, though he vaguely remembers that the vacant apartment next to his had recently been sold.

“We know each other?” Jean mutters.

“I- oh! No, I mean- we’re neighbours but I just moved here and you don’t know me at all because I hadn’t had the time to introduce myself yet and-” his apparent neighbour rambles on and Jean raises a hand to silence him.

“Just tell me what you want.”

His neighbour nods quietly, shuffling his feet around a bit. Jean doubts he’s ever seen an adult look this awkward before and at this point sleepiness has been replaced with a more rational annoyance.

“Preferably before the sun comes up?” 

“Right! Sorry, I uh… So, I’m your neighbour Jeremy and… well, I have a little issue?” 

"Couldn't wait till, oh, I don't know, the morning?" Jean asks. Now that he is more awake he can finally properly take in the man in front of him, and sees his sleep deprived mind wasn't so far off perhaps. The man in front of him has a sun kissed tan, with countless freckles adoring every bit of skin that Jean can see. His hair is a mess of wild blonde curls, which he can tell is bleached because there is brown hair poking out from his roots, meeting the blonde in what Jean assumes his neighbour thinks is acceptable enough to not require a re-dye of his roots. Despite the late hour, his neighbour seems energetic. He bounces slightly on the heel of his feet, and fidgets with the end of his sweater sleeves that come down over his hands. He’s pretty sure the sweater could fit Jean if he took it from him, and he is pretty sure there is about a 5 inch difference between the two in height.

"I'm pretty sure my house is haunted and uh... Well, I don't want to sleep there tonight." His neighbour says, and for a second Jean thinks he must be joking. But he isn't, he clearly isn't because he doesn't laugh and he looks genuinely scared.

"So , you decided that your first introduction to your neighbour should be ringing his doorbell in the middle of the night, and ask if you can sleep on my couch, even though I'm a complete stranger?"

"Well... If you put it that way." He mutters. "I'm sorry…. I know it’s weird but… It really freaked me out. it’s my first night here and I just heard this strange voice and… Yeah, I’m really sorry for waking you up.”

"Whatever." He sighs, sure he's going to regret this in the morning. "Get in."

His neighbour looks shocked, but steps inside the quiet apartment nonetheless.

“My name is Jean, by the way,” Jean says.

-

Jeremy didn't really believe his apartment was haunted. Or maybe he did. Actually, to be frank, he hadn't made up his mind yet. He'd been woken up at 12:45 AM to the sound of a voice coming from the living room, and when he went to investigate, it came up empty, he figured it must be his next door neighbour. Luckily for Jeremy he had the corner apartment, so he only had to check one door. Unlucky for Jeremy, his neighbour turned out to be kind of really cute and also previously asleep.

When the door opened a few seconds after Jeremy’s frantic knocking, he had found his neighbour staring back at him with a look that clearly meant Jeremy had shaken him out of bed. He felt both guilty and scared. Scared mostly, because it meant his neighbour hadn't been the one that caused all the noises and he briefly considered that perhaps his apartment really was haunted. So, when his neighbour asked him why he had woken him up he told him he thought exactly that. His apartment is haunted, and no way in hell is he staying there alone tonight because his sisters have made him watch countless horror movies, okay. He knows how these things go! You move into a new house, weird things start happening and there is always one person who thinks they're above it all, and then the ghost of a demon hiding in a doll comes into your bedroom and murders you and wears your skin for a suit. No, the couch of a stranger is a much safer option compared to that. Way less chances of your skin being worn!

So that's how he ends up on Jean's couch—which is surprisingly comfortable—with a blanket and a pillow Jean managed to find for him. He hears Jean in the kitchen, cursing softly as he looks for something, and then comes out with a bottle of medicine and grabs a glass of water from the small table in the living room. Jeremy watches him take his medicine, and briefly wonders what they're for. Jeremy also knows it's impolite to pry, so he doesn't ask.

"You really think your place is haunted?" Jean asks

"Maybe," Jeremy answers cautiously. "I mean... I heard voices. I thought maybe it came from outside, but I checked." He really had, but only after he was already standing in the hallway. He'd opened the window that led to the fire escape, had peered outside and had seen absolutely no one. Sure, they could have left by then, but Jeremy was at least 70% sure he'd still heard someone talking as he left his apartment to check. He was also pretty sure it stopped when he was standing out in the hall though.

"And you didn't think, geez, maybe my neighbour is making noise?"

"I did... But when you opened the door, it was clear you'd been sleeping for a while. So, unless you talk in your sleep in the voice of two women, then I don't think it was you. When I realised it couldn't have been you, or the downstairs or upstairs neighbour, I panicked... And I didn't want to go back there."

Jean just nods, and then yawns loudly, and Jeremy soon catches himself doing the same.

"Goodnight." Jean leaves Jeremy behind in the living room, flipping off the lights and leaving him in the pitch dark before Jeremy so much as has the chance to say goodnight back. He sighs, and thinks about how dumb all of this is, before drifting back to sleep.

-

The next morning Jeremy wakes to the sound of a coffee maker in the kitchen. And in a moment of drowsiness he thinks there is someone in his house, but then he realises he's lying on someone's couch and oh. Oh, he's with Jean of course. It's still dark outside, and all he knows is that it's too early to be up and he why the hell is Jean up so early in the first place?

Jean enters the living room a few minutes later, holding a cup of coffee. He’s fully dressed and clearly ready for work, but then his eyes fall on Jeremy sitting up on the couch and he raises an eyebrow. Jeremy thinks to himself how he wishes he could do that. Laila does it all the time to when she thinks Jeremy is being stupid, but he can never get only one eyebrow to go up. It just looks like he’s surprised whenever he tries.

"Did I wake you?" Jean whispers

"Yeah, but that's alright."

Jean hums, and quietly holds up his coffee to ask if Jeremy would like some. He nods, and is thankful when the cup of black coffee Jean had been holding is handed over to him.

"Do you have milk?"

Jean nods, and disappears back into the kitchen, only detouring slightly to turn the lights on. Now that it's not dark, and Jeremy isn't half convinced there is a demon out to grab him, he takes the time to look around the room. It’s all very minimalistic. The couch he’s been sleeping on is black, as is the comfortable looking chair that’s pushed in the corner. There is a TV that’s sitting on a TV stand, a bookshelf that’s filled with old books and new copies of classics, and a small coffee table. Jeremy is kind of surprised to see the lack of pictures of family, or other things for decorating. He briefly wonders if Jean has no pictures at all, and almost decides to ask Jean about it, when he appears in the living room again with milk for Jeremy, and a new mug with coffee for himself. Jeremy notices the lack of breakfast, and frowns.

“Shouldn’t you eat something before you head to work?” He asks, before he can stop himself from asking.

“Too early, I don’t like to eat my breakfast before 8. I usually eat at work if time allows it. If you’d like some, go to your own place and make it.” It lacks any heat, but Jeremy also knows Jean isn’t going to willingly let him tear into his breakfast ration either.

“Figured. So how early is it anyway?”

“It’s 6:30 in the morning.”

Jeremy groans, and slips back under the cover and closes his eyes. He doesn’t even realise he’s fallen asleep, until he opens his eyes again. There is light pouring in through the curtains and birds singing outside the window. He lazily rolls over, and goes to grab his own phone to check the time and then realises he left it at home.

After laying on the couch for what feels like another half hour, Jeremy rises and walks to the kitchen. He finds a clock hanging there on the wall, informing Jeremy that it’s 11:30. He’s got half an hour to make it to work, but it doesn’t worry him. His job is a 15 minute walk away, and he can always grab his bike and be there in 5. He’s about to turn back to the living room, when his eyes fall on a note laying on the counter with his name on it. The handwriting is a neat cursive, written in black ink with what he assumes must have been a fountain pen. Who still owns a fountain pen in this day and age? Jean, apparently. Jeremy remembered getting a fountain pen back in elementary school when he was 5. The school he went to insisted everyone learn to write in cursive, but when the cursive wasn’t mandatory anymore a grade later, Jeremy resumed writing in big messy letters that his teachers insisted was unreadable. He never really did stop writing that way, though.

He unfolds the letter to read Jean’s neat handwriting, he can’t help but to think this is the type of handwriting his school had wanted Jeremy to end up with when he grew older. The letter starts with simply his name, which Jeremy thinks is kind of funny. Jean probably couldn’t settle on another greeting.

_ Jeremy, _

_ bread is in the freezer, and the toaster is in the bottom cabinet. I’m running low on most breakfast items, so please don’t take too much. I probably won’t be home in time to buy more for tomorrow. _

_ \- Jean Moreau _

Jeremy smiles, and tugs the letter into his sweatpants pockets before making himself a simple sandwich. He’ll wait for the bread to defrost and eat it on his way to work. He takes it with him back to his own place, double checking that the door to jean’s apartment is properly closed. He feels kind of bad to leave the place unlocked, but he doesn’t have a key so he just hopes no one breaks in during their absence. At home he changes into normal pants and one of his oversized graphic t-shirt. Most of his sweaters are a size too big, so the sleeves cover his hands completely. He grabs his glasses, and other things he needs for work and brushes his teeth. He figures, by the time the sandwich is good to be eaten the taste of toothpaste will be out of his mouth again. He spares one last look at Jean’s door as he leaves again, and makes sure to lock his own, before walking out to his job. He shows up with 5 minutes to spare.

-

Jean has to open up the bookstore he owns an hour early to get everything ready. The bookstore used to belong to his grandfather, who moved to America with Jean and his sisters after he won custody over them from his father. When he retired he passed the store to his oldest sister, but her heart wasn’t in it so Jean took over from her after college. He kept it up to his grandfather’s legacy as best he could, the store was filled with plants that Jean couldn’t manage to keep alive, and upstairs was a reading corner with a café where people could take books from the huge piles and sit down to comfortably read. A week ago a stray ragdoll cat had started wandering in, so Jean and some of his employees had begun to leave cat food behind. He’s not at all surprised to find the cat, whom he had decided to call Mitsy, napping upstairs in one of the big chairs. He gives her a scratch behind her ear, and she lets out a soft  _ mreow _ as she looks up. When she sees Jean, she jumps out of the chair and jumps on Jean’s back. Jean rolls his eyes and lets her climb onto his shoulder, petting her as he makes a round through the café to tidy up and make sure everything is in place. While he does his work, downstairs he hears the door open as Renee enters.

“Morning, Jean,” Renee calls out.

Mitsy immediately jumps off Jean’s shoulders and runs downstairs, meowing loudly to demand Renee’s attention. Renee, ever the saint, has brought cat treats for Mitsy and is feeding them to her when Jean comes downstairs.

“Morning,” Jean smiles

Renee reaches into her bag and pulls out fresh bread, which jean thankfully takes. He usually doesn’t bring breakfast to the store, but Renee seems to think about everything. It’s why he had hired her in the first place. When he first met Renee, they had both been in dark places in their lives. Jean had been13, he’d still been learning how to deal with suddenly being torn away from his abusive father and moving to America, he had spoken little to no English and lashed out at everyone and everything. Renee had been Natalie, a small girl in a street gang who was angry and afraid. His grandfather had forbidden Jean from talking to Natalie, but he’d seen his fair share of cruelty in his live when he had lived with his father, and Natalie hadn’t scared him. The first time he had tried to speak with her, she had pulled a knife out, but Jean hadn’t flinched. Natalie hadn’t immediately allowed Jean to get close to her, but when she had they’d become somewhat friends with each other. Then his grandfather had found out and Jean had been grounded, and a week later they had moved away from the city and Jean hadn’t seen Natalie in years.

When he finally did see her again, they were both in college, Natalie went by Renee now, and there was nothing left over from the girl who had once pulled a knife on him, at least, not on the surface. Sometimes he still caught glimpses of her, but he never asked Renee what happened and she never said. He had a feeling she’d tell him if he asked, but he didn’t really need to know. After college he took the bookstore over from his oldest sister Adelene, then hired Renee shortly after.

“Jean, you look tired. Did you get enough sleep?” Renee asks as she makes her way upstairs to start up the small kitchen and bake some cupcakes and other treats for the café. Jean follows after her without really putting much thought into it. Sometimes he feels like Renee is a flame and Jean is drawn to her like a moth. That might just be his old crush speaking though. He’d had a crush on Renee in college, but Renee had told him she was interested in a teammate of her. A few weeks later he found out she was, in fact, a lesbian and dating Allison Reynolds.

“More or less. My neighbour woke me up in the middle of the night.”

Renee raises an eyebrow, asking him to continue speaking, but Jean is still tired so he eats his bread and just sits in one of the big chairs. Renee gets the hint and sets a cup of tea for him, before going into the kitchen to get started on the baked goods. People rarely come in at 8 for food, but Jean prefers to at least have some waiting for the few that do. They also make sandwiches, but Renee prefers to make those fresh. He still has 15 minutes before he has to open shop, so Jean closes his eyes and lets Mitsy jump up in his lap. Jean thinks, in moments like these, that he’s managed to get a pretty good life.

15 minutes later he has to get up to open store. This early the shop is relatively empty so Jean eats the bread Renee brought him behind the counter, while he talks to the few people that come inside to shield themselves from the rain. The store starts up slowly as more people come in, getting busier and more crowded. Mitsy gets plenty of attention from the customers, until she decides she’s had enough and hides behind the counter with Jean. Jean really needs to get a cat door installed in the door leading to the break room, so Mitsy can escape and get some peace when she wants it. When there’s a temporary lull in the hustle, Jean uses his phone to look for a cat door and other stuff Mitsy should need so he can make her her own little nook in the break room.

“Jean?” Renee makes Jean look up from his phone. The store is nearly empty except for some college girls looking for books. They’re giggling about a book, and when they put it down Jean notices it’s a tattoo book.

“Mh? You need something?” Jean asks.

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Oh, sure. I am all out of groceries anyway.”

They discuss what they should make for dinner, since Renee has time to go to the grocery stores anyway. Eventually they settle on pasta with a nice wine. Jean fishes some money out of his wallet which he hopes will cover the cost of dinner, but Renee declines.

“Dinner is on me.”

Jean shrugs and puts his money back, then tells Renee to go have her break. Shortly after Renee disappears into the breakroom, the store fills up again and Jean loses track of time as he talks to customers and rings up their orders.

Officially, the bookstore is supposed to close at 8, but typicallt the store is already so deserted between 6 and 7 that it might as well already be done for the night. Jean uses the last hour to stock new books and feed Mitsy her dinner. He often considered taking Mitsy home with him to his apartment, but he doubts she’d like being out of the bookstore. He’s going to have to take her to the vet soon anyway, she’s quite small and at first Jean thought she might actually be a kitten. Jean also wants to get her chipped, in case she wanders off again. After the vet appointment he’ll let her rest at his place for a while and see how well she likes it there.

-

Renee doesn’t live very far from the store, so Jean gets there in 10 minutes. Renee has already started preparations for dinner, so Jean settles in next to her in the kitchen and helps her with the last few things. When they finish cooking they get comfortable on the couch together and put the TV on. They flick through the channels, and finally settle on one that plays a rerun of Friends. Jean has still never seen it and according to some of his employees that’s a crime. Jean watches the screen in silence, while he thinks to himself that the only people like it so much is probably nostalgia. It doesn’t really seem like much to him either way.

“How come Joey’s apartment is so much smaller than Monica’s, even though they live on the same floor?” Jean asks.

“Sometimes that’s just the way it is,” Renee says.

“I’m pretty sure my neighbour’s apartment is the same size as mine.”

“Speaking of your neighbour,” Renee says, because Renee never forgets what Jean tells her.

“Right… Basically he came into my room, claimed his apartment was haunted, then asked if he could stay the night.”

“Did you let him?”

“Well….”

Renee chuckles and shakes her head.

“Was he cute?”

Jean rolls his eyes and gently shoves her. Renee lets him, because she knows he isn’t denying it. The last person Jean dated was an asshole, and Renee is part of the reason he broke up with him. She pretty much dragged him out of the apartment he shared with his ex and took him back to hers. He hasn’t really gone out with anyone since, mostly sticking to his close knit friend group. He knows that if he were to hypothetically start dating Jeremy (which he won’t, he hardly knows the guy. Jean has never believed in love at first sight and even if he did, he would want to get to know Jeremy better.) Renee will be there to watch out for him. He trusts her.

“Do you believe him?” Renee asks.

“Do I believe his apartment is haunted? No, not really. There is probably a rational explanation for this.”

Renee doesn’t push any further, and they continue watching their rundown of Friends.

-

Jeremy feels really bad. Jean didn’t have much food at home, and he made himself breakfast there. Yeah, okay, Jean had said he was allowed to, but he feels bad nonetheless. It didn’t look like he had any groceries for dinner either. In the note Jean had said he might not have any time for grocery shopping, and Jeremy really couldn’t let him starve! So, that’s how he ended up at the shopping mall with Laila, and Alvarez.

“What if he’s got celiac disease?” Alvarez unhelpfully pipes up, when Jeremy grabs a loaf of bread.

“He had bread at home, but I ate the last slice,” Jeremy sighs, and grabs a carton of milk next

“What if he’s got-“ Alvarez begins, but Laila cuts her off with a stern look.

Jeremy mouths a silent “Thank you.” and Laila smiles in response.

“Why are you doing his groceries anyway?”

“Because I felt bad! I ate all his food, and he said he might not be home in time to buy anything.”

Alvarez and Laila exchange a glance. Jeremy groans, and goes back to picking out food for Jean. Do French people like soup? Jeremy doesn’t know, but figures it’s impossible to hate soup and throws in a few cans. “There. That should last him for a while.” He says, and moves to the check out with the girls. They say nothing until Jeremy is loading the groceries into his trunk.

“So, how long have you known Jean for?”

“Uh.. a few hours?” Jeremy turns to face them, just in time to catch them exchanging another look. “That’s scary, you know? There is no way you guys can just know what the other person means just by sharing _one_ look with each other!”

“Lesbian powers. That’s, however, irrelevant. If Jean said you could eat at his place, but didn’t say anything about doing his groceries, then why are you doing it?” Alvarez looks at him, and Jeremy feels his cheeks heating up.

“I felt bad.”

“But you barely know him. You don’t have to,” Laila presses.

“I know. Still… He had like, no food? And no pictures of friends and family either! I bet he’s lonely.”

Alvarez lets out a loud sigh, and moves to help him put his groceries away. “You’re too good, Jeremy. Don’t let this French baguette take advantage of that.”

Jeremy smiles and nods. When they’re done Laila returns the cart, and they all get in his car. Jeremy drops the girls off at Laila’s apartment, and then drives home. It’s 8, and by the looks of it Jean isn’t home yet. He writes him a note instead and tapes it to his front door.

-

When Jean makes it home he finds a note taped to the front of his door. The writing is messy, and it takes him a while to decipher it. It doesn’t help that the writer uses abbreviations whenever they can fit one in. Eventually he realises the message is from Jeremy, and that it’s an apology for leaving his door unlocked, and for eating the last of his breakfast. Apparently Jeremy did groceries for him, and he can pick them up if he wants to. Jean checks the time, and decides that 10:30 is not too late to bother Jeremy, since he had no problem with bothering him in the middle of the night. He moves to the corner apartment, and raises his hand to knock, then briefly hesitates, suddenly thinking about the possibility of the place being haunted.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t even believe in ghost,” He mumbles to himself, and knocks twice.

Jeremy is quick to open, and seems surprised to see Jean standing at the front door. “What are you doing- Oh! The groceries! Come in.” Jeremy steps to the side and Jean walks inside. He didn’t know what he was expecting of Jeremy’s place, but it wasn’t this. None of his furniture match. His couch is a soft yellow, but his chairs are an obnoxious pink. They’re the same model, so in a sense they do match he supposes, but all the colours are off and the aesthetic of other pieces of furniture just don’t complement each other. The layout of the place is the same as Jean’s, only mirrored. There are so many colours, Jean thinks he might get a headache. Beside him, Jeremy is rambling on about not being sure what to get Jean, and so he just bought him a bunch of stuff. Jean hums as a response, and follows him into the kitchen where Jeremy starts taking everything out of the fridge and cupboards.

“Can I stay here for the night?” Jean interrupts Jeremy in the middle of his story about a girl named Alvarez and Celiac disease. He wasn’t really listening anyway.

“Huh?” Jeremy turns to face him.

“I uh-“

“No, I heard you… I uh.. just don’t understand why?” Jeremy says sheepishly

“To catch the ghost, obviously,” Jean flaps out before he can stop himself. What the fuck is wrong with him? He was talking about ghosts not being real to Renee like, not even an hour ago, and now he suddenly wants to play ghost hunter? What kind of strange power does Jeremy possess over him?

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Jeremy beams a bright smile at Jean and he feels like he’s melting. “You know where the kitchen is, I assume. You can go and make yourself some dinner, while I see what I can do about getting you a place to sleep. I think I have an air mattress somewhere here, which is better than the couch for you,” Jeremy smiles and Jean thanks him before heading to the kitchen.

Jean already ate at Renee’s, so he makes a simple sandwich because he can kind of go for a snack. The bag of groceries Jeremy got him is enough to help him last through the month, and he feels kind of guilty about it. Jeremy didn’t have to do this for him, he’s free tomorrow and he could have gotten food himself. He takes the food into the living room and fishes out his wallet, trying to piece together how much he owes Jeremy without the receipt which he couldn’t find in the bag.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy asks as he comes inside the living room.

“Trying to repay you for the groceries,” Jean frowns. “But I don’t know how much I owe you, because I couldn’t find the receipt.”

“Because I took it out. I didn’t want you to pay me back! See it as a thank you for letting me stay at your place.” Jeremy smiles at him and Jean feels a blush creeping up his face, so he turns away with his sandwich.

“Your place is.. nice,” Jean says.

Behind him, Jeremy starts to laugh. Jean turns to watch him and somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks Jeremy is kind of cute. He quickly pushes that thought away and waits for Jeremy to stop laughing, which he eventually does, but his laugh queits down to a dorky snort and honestly that’s just worse.

“Had some trouble there?” Jeremy finally manages to ask.

“It’s different,” Jean says, and Jeremy looks like he’s ready to start laughing again.

“My parents bought some of the furniture as a gift, but my mum and dad didn’t communicate and they got the colours wrong.”

Jean hums, looking at the furniture again. He wonders what that’s like, having his parents doing things like that for him. almost as soon as the thought appears, guilt settles deep in his stomach. His grandfather has tried so hard to raise him and his sisters, it isn’t fair to him to long for his parents. He doesn’t even want to see them.

“So,” Jeremy begins, his voice soft, as if he noticed the shift in Jean’s behaviour. “I found the air mattress, but there is a leak. You can sleep in my bed? It’s big enough for two, or I can go on the couch.”

“I can’t make you sleep on your couch, Jeremy. We can share.”

“Okay! I’m going to get changed then. See you soon?”

Jean nods, takes the bag of groceries, and leaves to go to his own apartment. He opens the door, and it’s as if, for the first time, he realises how bare and empty his apartment really is. It’s very sudden, this gaping ache in his chest threatens to swallow him whole. He misses his grandfather, he misses his sisters, he misses having people to talk to. His ex had him cut off contact with everyone he cared about, only Renee refused to let him go, but his grandfather and sisters stopped talking to him eventually. His hands are shaking, all he can do is drop the bag of groceries to the floor, and gasp for air as tears threaten to choke him. His mind is flooding with thoughts about how badly he fucked shit up with family. He has no family left and Jean feels alone, so terribly alone. He feels like that little boy back in France, unable to understand why his father hit him and drank all the time, who felt alone and had no one to turn to. His family is so close within his grasps, his grandfather’s only a call away. Jean knows deep inside, that if he were to grab his phone and call him, he would pick up in a heartbeat.

He doesn’t call. Instead, he grabs his phone, takes a deep breath, shoves his emotions down, and calls Renee.

-

One shaky and quiet phone call with Renee about his grandfather, and 10 minutes spend pulling himself together, Jean manages to get up again, his legs still shaking as he walks to the shower. One look in the mirror tells Jean he looks like shit, so he steps into the shower and washes the worries off of his body. The warm water helps, and by the time he steps out he is ready to go to Jeremy’s apartment. He’s changed into pyjamas in his own apartment, and Jeremy is already wearing his as well.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeremy asks, catching Jean off guard.

“Yes?” Jean can’t quite manage to not make it sound like a question off his own.

Jeremy crosses the room to Jean and places a hand on his shoulder, and tears begin to blur his vision. He doesn’t want to cry anymore, especially not in front of Jeremy, so he blinks them away.

“You can tell me. I can help you, If you want me to?” Jeremy whispers, his voice so soft and gentle Jean almost believes Jeremy can really help him.

Jeremy can’t, of course, even if he wanted to explain his complicated and fucked up past, Jeremy would never be able to understand him. It’s best for these type of things to stay in the past, no matter how much Jean wishes he could fix it himself. Jeremy seems to be able to pick up on Jean’s reluctance, because he let’s go off his shoulder. Jean immediately misses the heat of Jeremy’s hand on his shoulder, then pushes those thoughts away as well.

“Want to head to bed?” Jeremy asks.

Jean nods, and follows Jeremy to his bedroom. The walls are covered with drawings, there are plants that seem like they’re on the verge of dying on his windowsill and there are fairy lights wrapped around the bedpost. Jean thinks it’s cute.

“Not quite the green thumb, mh?” Jean asks.

Jeremy follows his gaze to the plants on the windowsill, and he winces slightly. Jean chuckles and walks over, sticking a finger in the soil. There is a water bottle standing on the nightstand, and he uses it to water Jeremy’s plants.

“Water them when the soil gets dry and they’ll be fine,” Jean says.

“Oh! Thank you, but I doubt they’ll survive… I neglected them for too long,” Jeremy chuckles.

“I can take them off your hands for a while? I got more plants at my store. I can’t keep them alive, but this kid that works for me is pretty good at it.”

Jeremy gets into his bed and Jean follows, the blankets are fluffy and Jean feels like he’s being swallowed by a cloud. There is enough space between him and Jeremy, that Jean still feels the heat coming off of Jeremy’s skin. His hands are aching to reach for Jeremy’s. He doesn’t understand why.

“You have a store?” Jeremy asks.

“An old bookstore. It was my grandfathers, but I took it over fresh out of college.”

Jeremy hums while he turns on his side to face Jean. His bleached blonde curls hang in his eyes, and Jean reaches out, tugging the strands behind Jeremy’s ear. His hair is soft in Jean’s hands, and for a few seconds he just keeps his hand in Jeremy’s hair. Then he realises what he’s doing, and pulls his hand back.

“Anyway, there is a stray cat that lives there. She likes to throw plants to the floor, so I had to give them away to employees. I might try again soon, though. Mitsy’s a bit of a jerk.”

“Your cat’s called Mitsy? That’s so cute. You have to take me to meet her,” Jeremy insists. It’s too dark for Jean to be sure, but he thinks there is a blush creeping on Jeremy’s face.

“Oh, sure. I am free tomorrow, so we can swing by, maybe get some coffee while we’re at it?”

Jeremy nods excitedly, then yawns so loudly it makes Jean laugh.

“Goodnight, Jeremy,” Jean says, his voice soft and fond.

They drift off to sleep shortly after that, their hands inches away from each other.

-

During the night Jeremy always gravitates towards heat, which usually means he wakes up almost against his radiator. This night, he ends up asleep on top of Jean, his face buried in his neck.

-

Jean wakes up with his arms around Jeremy, his warm breathing tickling his neck. There is sunlight streaming in through to curtains, and Jean feels strangely comfortable. Jeremy’s hair is a mess, his curls sticking in every direction, and before Jean knows it his hands are carding through it in an attempt to tame them. Jeremy hums softly, and then he sits up. He blinks at Jean a few times, then slowly a smile spreads over his face.

“I guess we can say for certain your place isn’t haunted, then,” Jean says as he sits up.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Jeremy stretches, then climbs over Jean to get out of bed.

“I’ll make you some breakfast. Eggs sound alright?”

Jean nods and watches Jeremy leaving the bedroom. He rolls on his back, slinging an arm over his forehead. The whole night there was no sign of this voice that allegedly woke Jeremy up, so Jean can successfully count this as a win. The place isn’t haunted at-

_”So alone. Help me, sir.”_

A child’s voice whimpers from the door leading to living room, and honestly fuck that. He is out of bed in no time, running through the living room and into the kitchen, where he stops in the doorway. Jeremy is holding a pan with eggs in them, looking at Jean with a confused look on his face.

“Everything okay?”

“I heard a voice,” Jean says.

Jeremy turns pale and puts the pan back on the stove. Jean takes his phone, Jeremy joins him, standing next to him as he watches him googling the apartment complex. No confirmed deaths can be found online and it’s a very recent build. He can’t find any information on what it used to be before either, but he seems to be unable to find anything that explains what could make the noise.

“I uh- want to go to mine after breakfast?”

Jeremy nods and returns to making them breakfast, but there is a tense set to his shoulders. Jean feels jittery himself, despite earlier claims of being a non-believer of the occult, this has truly changed his mind on the matter. They eat their breakfast as fast as they can, then Jeremy returns to his room to get his phone and get changed. Jean distracts himself by checking new messages on his phone, but there is only one from the kid who had to open the store today that Mitsy threw a plant pot to the floor.

“Okay, let’s go!” Jeremy comes out of the room.

Jean takes him back to his apartment, where he quickly gets changed. He can hear Jeremy looking through his apartment, but strangely he doesn’t mind. When he gets out, he finds Jeremy looking through his bookshelves.

“Most of those are rejects we weren’t allowed to sell, the other half are old books I collected as a teen,” Jean says when he stands behind Jeremy, clearly startling him.

“Oh- I uh- I was just looking around! Not snooping!”

“I know. Want to go out for coffee now? We can go to my bookstore and get coffee there, or go to another coffee shop?”

“I really want to see that cat of yours,” Jeremy says with a smile.

So Jean takes him to the bookstore. They go by foot, because he really doesn’t live too far away from there. The bookstore is busy with the afternoon rush, but Jean takes Jeremy in through the backdoor leading to the break room, where Mitsy is lazily laying on one of the tables. Jeremy is instantly smitten by Mitsy, and Jean has to forcefully pry Jeremy away from Mitsy with the reminder that they came here for coffee. Jeremy almost pouts when he has to leave, especially when Mitsy meows in protest when he stops petting her.

“She’s so cute,” Jeremy mumbled. Jean can’t fight the smile that crosses his face.

“Come on,” He says, pulling Jeremy up the stairs leading to the coffee corner.

The coffee corner is more quiet, there are people enjoying the books they bought, or are planning to buy. Renee stands at the register, helping a couple of kids. Jean leads Jeremy to a nice table by the big windows, looking out over the busy street and all the people walking by. The sun is shining in through the windows, colouring Jeremy’s curls in a soft golden light. Jean can almost count the freckles on his face and has to stop himself from reaching out to trace them.

“I didn’t know you’d be in today, boss!” A kid approaches him, and Jean needs a second to remember it’s Felix, a high school kid working in the kitchen with Renee. She probably sent him out for a break.

“I’m not. I came to show Jeremy the store,” Jean says.

Felix turns his gaze to Jeremy. “You a friend of Jean?” Felix asks.

Jeremy chuckles, before nodding and holding out his hand to Felix. “I’m Jeremy.” 

“Felix,” He says, before turning back to Jean.

He begins to talk about what happened in the store today, but Jean only pays half attention. He’s far more interested in looking at Jeremy, who’s staring out of the window, his face resting in one of his hands as he stares at the busy people down the street.

“Jean?”

Jean turns to Felix, momentarily forgetting he was there.

“I asked you what you two wanted to drink?”

Jeremy turns back from the window and asks for a hazelnut latte and some rainbow cake. Jean just wants a black coffee, and Felix returns to Renee to give their orders before disappearing to have his break.

“He’s a nice kid,” Jeremy notes.

“He is. Hard worker, too. It’s a shame he’s going to leave the state for college,” Jean says.

Jeremy smiles slightly at Jean. Jean feels like electricity is running through his blood, a feeling he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but as Mitsy makes her way into the little café and hops on Jeremy’s lap, the little traitor, purring loudly as Jeremy pets her, he thinks he might believe in something like soulmates. 

Renee brings them their coffee and cake a few minutes later. Even though Jean didn’t ask, she puts a chocolate muffin down for him. She winks at Jean, then leaves him alone with Jeremy again.

“Do you like the cake? It’s a new recipe,” Jean asks.

Jeremy has a mouth full of cake when Jean asks, but he still tries to answer. All that comes out is unintelligible murmuring and a little bit crumbs. Jean laughs and shakes his head in a fond matter.

“Well, I guess that’s a yes then?” He asks, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

Jeremy blushes and nods quickly, making Jean chuckle again. His own muffin is good, it’s the first item they added to the café’s menu, which had originally been made up of only beverages.

“Jean, can I ask you something?” Jeremy asks.

“You just did,” Jean points out, hiding his smile behind his cup of coffee.

“Right.. well, why don’t you have any pictures of family in your home?” Jeremy flaps out.

Jean is taken aback, his face pales and all he can think about is voices yelling, doors slamming, pain. So much pain. Then suddenly Jeremy’s hand is on his wrist, giving a gentle squeeze, and he is back in the present. The present where he abandoned his own family. He’s not sure which is worse.

“It’s…. complicated. I haven’t seen my family since I graduated college and took over the store…”

Jeremy can tell Jean doesn’t want to say more than that, and changes the topic to his work. He works for some sports magazine as one of their photographers, taking pictures for interviews. Jean focuses completely on the story, but in the back of his head he hears his ex’s nagging voice telling him no one cares about him, that he should leave everyone now before they leave him. He feels stupid for ever believing him, but in the end he was right. No one cared about Jean anymore, but he only had himself to blame for that.

“Hey Jean?” Jeremy suddenly moves his chair so he is sitting next to him. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, and takes a selfie of them. “Give me your number.”

Jean does as told, reciting his number from memory as Jeremy types it into his own phone. A few seconds later his phone buzzes in his pocket. “Now you have something to hang on the wall,” Jeremy smiles.

Jean looks at Jeremy, shock still evident on his face, then he smiles. His heart is beating so loud he’s sure Jeremy can hear it, but if he does he doesn’t say anything about it, he just smiles and continues chatting away.

-

It’s what happened earlier in the café that convinces Jean to grab his phone and dial his grandfather’s number. Then panic sets in and he hangs up again before his grandfather even has the chance to pick up. He paces through his apartment, focusing on his breathing with a series of breathing exercises his therapist taught him to stay calm. None of them work, so he moves to the kitchen and breaks out a bottle of red wine that he throws back. It isn’t until he finishes drinking and the buzzing in his ears pass only to be replaced with a familiar dizziness in his head, that he realises his phone is ringing in the living room. Familiar panic settles back in his stomach, but the burn of alcohol helps to repress it. He heads back just as the ringing stops and picks up his phone.

_2 missed calls from Papi_

As if on cue, his grandfather calls him again. Jean takes a few deep breaths that do nothing to steady him, then answers the phone.

“Jean?” His grandfather sounds worried. Jean can’t blame him.

When his ex convinced him to stop talking to his family, he had made it very clear to them that he only wanted to see them in case of emergencies. He hadn’t even shown up to Adelene her wedding, something he still regrets immensely to this day.

“Papi.. je suis vraiment désolé,” Jean says, tears streaming down his face.

“Jean… I’ll be there soon, okay? Wait for me,” his grandfather says, before hanging up the phone.

Jean can’t take it anymore, he bursts into loud sobbing, dropping on the couch where he just sits and cries for a good 10 minutes or so. He almost misses the knock on his door, but forces himself to get up and head to the door. His grandfather is standing in the doorway. He’s a short man, he barely makes it to Jean’s shoulder. His once black curls have gone completely grey now, but somehow he still looks younger than he really is.

Jean hugs him tightly, his grandfather holds him firmly but comfortable, and helps guide him back to the couch, where they sit down together. There is a half empty bottle of wine next to the other empty one on the floor, but Papi says nothing about it. Just screws the lid back on and places it back on the table. He places a hand on Jean’s back and lets him cry. Jean sounds hysterical, but Papi doesn’t say anything. it takes a while, but when Jean finishes his sobbing, he leans against his grandfather again.

“I knew you would come back to us,” he whispers.

“I’m so sorry,” Jean repeats, in English this time.

“It’s okay, Jean. We were never mad at you,” he whispers.

Jean begins to cry again, and this time papi holds him and lets him cry. When Jean finishes, he gets up and goes to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of tea. Jean gratefully takes his from his grandfather’s hands and takes small sips, while papi tells him everything he’s missed out on over the years. Eloise apparently has a girlfriend and they’re getting married, Adelene is back in America for the wedding and Margot finally started her own art gallery. In return, Jean tells him about the store and Renee, he also tells him about Jeremy, and although he doesn’t tell him how he feels, Papi gives him a look that tells Jean he knows it anyway. In the end, Papi can’t stay, so around midnight they say goodbye. Papi makes Jean promise to go to Eloise her wedding, and to promise he will join the group chat again on Whatsapp. Jean agrees to all terms and conditions, but turns his phone off before heading to bed. The messages will overwhelm him, and checking them now means he won’t ever get to sleep, but he is somewhat excited for the morning.

-

When he wakes up he has a ton of missed messages from his sisters, a few missed calls from Felix and Renee, and 1 message from Jeremy. 

He checks Jeremy’s first.

**Jeremy  
** Morning!! Can I come to your bookstore after work? I want to look for books on ghosts. I’m done at 3  
_6:05 AM_

**Me**   
Yeah sure. Store closes at 8.  
_ 6:32 AM, unread _

Jean takes a few deep breaths, but a building panic attack stops him from opening his sisters messages. Instead he gets up and heads to the kitchen. He has to take Mitsy to the vet today, something he isn’t looking forward to. Mitsy hates the cat carrier, the last time Jean attempted to put her in there she scratched his arms open. He’s bought extra nice wet food in an attempt to lure her inside, but he has a feeling it won’t work. Renee will be opening up today, Jean has taken time off so he could take Mitsy to the vet, he wouldn’t start until 12, so he had enough time to lure her inside. He puts his phone on silent, then pockets it. The weight of his phone is suddenly ten times heavier than it used to be, but Jean forces himself to get ready the same way he usually does. He takes his car to work today, so he can drive Mitsy to the vet later after he caught her.

When he arrives at the store, Renee has already opened up and Felix is sitting behind the register. Mitsy has made her home on a pile of books, but she rears her head towards him when Jean walks in. She sees the cat carrier and begins to hiss, so Jean puts it away and puts the wet food inside. Mitsy remains where she is, flicking her tail in annoyance, so Jean slowly walks over to pet her. When Jean gets close, she jumps off the books and trots off to Felix. Jean rolls his eyes fondly as Felix bends down to pet Mitsy, then abruptly grabs her by the back of her neck and runs to the cat carrier to put her in.

“Damn, Felix,” Jean says impressed, over the sound of Mitsy’s angry meows in the now locked cat carrier.

“My brother works for a vet, he taught me how to do that,” Felix says, sounding proud.

Mitsy stops her meowing when she finds the wet food and starts to eat. Jean gently picks her up, says goodbye to Felix and Renee, then gets into his car. The vet isn’t that far away, but thanks to morning rush Jean still takes a considerate amount of time to get there. When he arrives, he has 15 minutes till the appointment, so he hauls Mitsy inside and after confirming at the front desk that he’s there, he goes to sit in the waiting area.

Jean has a feeling he’s been at this vet before, though he doesn’t remember why. He never had a pet before except for a big dog when he lived with his grandfather, who was called Baguette. The name had been Margot’s idea, and Jean strongly despised it at first. The dog died a few years ago, and when Jean lived with his shitty ex, he never allowed him to have any pets. His ex refused him a lot of things, but Jean is trying to dwell less on that.

“Mister Moreau?” A woman enters the waiting area and Jean gets up.

The assistant leads Jean into a small room, where he sits and waits for the veterinarian, then suddenly it hits him. He knows why the vet is so familiar, it’s because it’s the vet where Eloise and her girlfriend met.

“Fuck!” Jean starts towards the door, but then it opens and Eloise steps in.

“Jean?” She asks.

“Eloise…”

Then Eloise is crying, she wraps her arms tightly around Jean and for a second he feels so helpless that he forgets that he can just hug her back.

“I’m sorry,” Jean whispers.

“Shut up! Don’t you dare, this wasn’t your fault! It was that asshole’s-“

Jean cuts her off with a tight hug, and she gets the memo that he really doesn’t want to talk about _him._

“You better come to my wedding,” she mutters instead.

“Of course I am!” Jean says as he lets go of her. She wipes her tears away and Jean smiles.

“Well then! Show me that cat of yours,” Eloise says

In the end Mitsy only had to get chipped, but Jean leaves the vet with a promise of going out for lunch together with Eloise and her girlfriend a few days before the wedding. Jean also leaves with another picture, and a promise to himself to buy two picture frames and a set of nails, and a hammer.

-

Jean shows up at the store after having dropped Mitsy off at his apartment for a while. Mitsy was in a bad mood after the vet appointment, so he figured it would be best if she had some time to herself before returning to the store. It’s a little past 3, and as he enters he finds Jeremy sitting in one of the reading chairs, surrounded by all the books they have on the occult.

“Afternoon, found something yet?” Jean asks as he takes a seat in the chair next to Jeremy.

Jeremy doesn’t answer, instead he shoves a book into Jean’s lap and continues reading his own. Jean takes that as a _no_ , and flips through the book. It’s a book on how to do a séance, which Jean sincerely hopes they won’t actually do. He doesn’t believe in ghosts (or maybe know he sort of does? He still isn’t 100% convinced by the voices from before) but his grandfather has warned him countless of times not to mess with the dead, because those type of things can get you into trouble. Of course, the trouble he referred to was more of the catholic “You’ll go to hell” type of trouble. Adelene warned him of the “You’ll get possessed and they make a horror movie about your death” type of troubles, and the dangers of opening “portals”, but Jeremy doesn’t seem nearly as worried as he writes down notes on how to do a proper séance, and where to buy a spirit box, whatever the fuck that might be. Halfway through, Jean switches his book on ghosts and séances with one of his favourite poetry books, and sits comfortably with Jeremy, both of them engulfed in their own book.

It isn’t until 7 PM that both of them decide they need a break, so Jean takes the books Jeremy wants to read and puts them in a bag for Jeremy to take home. Behind him Jeremy protests he didn’t pay, but Jean pretends he doesn’t hear and hands him the bag.

“Let’s get some dinner, then we can try those new ghost hunting techniques you studied about,” Jean jokes.

They agree to get take out delivered to Jeremy’s apartment, while Jeremy drags Jean into a store that seems like it’s just about to close, so they can buy a spirit box and whatever else Jeremy deems necessary for their ghost investigation. Jean didn’t even know there were stores downtown that sold stuff like this. On the way back they argue over take out choices, but eventually agree to just order a simple pepperoni pizza.

-

While Jean steals the last slice of pizza, Jeremy gets to work on setting up the spirit box. It’s really just putting in batteries and finding the right frequencies for the ghost to ‘speak’ through. It sounds like a load of shit, but Jeremy seems thoroughly convinced this will help. Jean is about to ask him how a radio is going to solve their issues, when Jeremy turns it on. Loud static rips through the air, startling Jean into dropping the remains of the stolen slice on his lap.

“Sorry!” Jeremy quickly turns it off again.

“It’s fine. How is this going to help again?” Jean asks as he wipes pizza stains off his jeans.

“It’ll prove there is an entity in the room and then we can get it cleansed,” Jeremy explains.

Jean really doesn’t think that’s how these things go, but he sits next to Jeremy when he turns the spirit box and his phone on. The phone is for recording so they can watch their session back, so they can piece together things they might have otherwise missed. ‘Raw’ spirit box sessions are apparently pretty had decipher. As Jean listens to the spirit box flipping through radio channels, he doesn’t have to wonder why.

“I am not drunk enough for this,” Jean says.

He gets up, heads to the kitchen and steals a bottle of red wine from the fridge. He looks for wine glasses but can’t find any, so he gives up and grabs two mugs instead. In the kitchen he opens the bottle and takes a chug, before going back and pouring them both a mug.

“Alright then, let’s start,” Jean says.

Jeremy spends about an hour asking the weak excuse of a radio questions, while Jean spends that time refilling their mugs with wine and getting them both progressively more drunk. Jean thinks he likes what he’s doing way better. Especially when Jeremy starts getting giddy and they put the spirit box away and instead just sit on the floor and sip their wine.

“I don’t think the ghosts wanna talk!” Jeremy whispers with a chuckle, before leaning against Jean.

Jean’s skin is on fire, electricity is pulsing through his body and all he can think about it Jeremy against him. He wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer against him, burying his face in Jeremy’s hair. It smells like flowers.

“Jean?” Jeremy laughs.

“Mhm, ‘s soft,” Jean mutters.

Jeremy leans back so he can look Jean directly in his eyes and Jean figures it’s now or never. He puts his mug of wine on the floor next to them, shifts so he is facing Jeremy, then cups his cheek with one hand.

“I want to kiss you,” Jean whispers.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jeremy whispers back.

Jean waits a heartbeat, waits for Jeremy to pull away or say something else, but he doesn’t, so he leans in and presses his lips against Jeremy’s. It’s cheesy, but it feels like fireworks going off. Warmth spreads through Jean’s body and all he can think about is Jeremy’s lips against his, Jeremy’s hands on his waist. Just, _Jeremy_.

Jeremy leans back, but holds onto Jean, forcing him to follow. Jean obediently does, but shifts one hand so he’s supporting himself on the floor.

_”So alone. Help me, sir.”_

“Wait a minute,” Jean lets go of Jeremy, and turns to the couch where the noise is coming from. He reaches his hand in between the cushions, searching around until he finds a cold piece of metal and pulls it out from between the cushions. It’s an old phone with a slightly cracked screen, playing some audio file. Jeremy looks over Jean’s shoulder and gasps in surprise.

“That’s where it went!” He says

“What?” 

“That’s my old phone. I thought I lost it, I even bought a new one. I can’t believe it still has any battery left inside.”

“Caught our ghost,” Jean says, causing Jeremy to laugh.

“I feel so stupid right now,” Jeremy says.

Jean chuckles and pulls Jeremy back towards him. Jeremy lumps into his arms, and Jean cards his hand through Jeremy’s curls. They’re incredibly soft, Jean hadn’t expected them to be. He bleached his hair only once when he was younger, back when he was rebelling or whatever, his hair had been so damaged Papi had ended up having to cut off most of his curls.

“I can’t believe all this time the ghost was my phone,” Jeremy shakes his head.

“Just admit it was a scheme to get into my apartment,” Jean whispers in his ear.

“Actually, it was all part of my elaborate plan to steal your heart. Did it work?” Jeremy asks

Jean considers that for a moment, then decides the best way to answer is with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay whoo that was all! Ngl, I wrote this to get out of a writers block and I initially didn't really like it but after some time I grew to love it and especially bc of Alina and the folks over at the exysexual anonymous server their help! All in all I am proud of it (: This is my first longer & serious JereJean fic yay! If you liked it maybe leave a comment or say hi to me on my tumbl [over here?](https://eloquent-apollo.tumblr.com)  
> Have a good night folks! I am uploading this like 15 minutes past midnight btw lol


End file.
